


You can read a man by his palms

by thesterek (DisturbingXDesires)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles is not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingXDesires/pseuds/thesterek
Summary: A short story about Stiles being a lil shit, based on this tumblr post:"one time my boyfriend and I were cuddling and he was like 'I know how to read palms' and I got really excited and he looked really intensely at my hand and then gasped and looked up at me and just went 'it says that you’re a nerd'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be doing homework, so naturally this is what I did instead.

It was a rare day, there was no impending doom in Beacon Hills, no villain with a tragic backstory, who wanted to make innocent people suffer for their own suffering. So Derek and Stiles spent all day in bed because, _for once_ , they actually had the chance to spent the entire day being lazy and not worry about somebody possibly dying. They were wrapped up in Derek's bed, arms around each other, legs tangled. Derek was nuzzling Stiles' hair, when Stiles broke the silence between them.

"There is something I never told you," he says with a mischievous smile and Derek just knows he's gonna be rolling his eyes in the near future. The glint in Stiles' eyes was a sure sign that whatever Stiles has just come with would have Derek groaning and shaking his head.

"And what would that be?" Derek ask, eyebrows raised and a small amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Stiles scooches a bit, propping himself up on one elbow while he grabs Derek's right hand. "I know how to read palms." mutters Stiles seriously, and for a moment Derek is taken back. It didn't really surprise him that stiles knew how to read palms because, well, it's _Stiles_ , of course he would know how to read palms.

"Well then, go on, read what my palms have to say." prompts Derek. He's actually pretty excited about this. He's not entirely believes the whole thing, but he will give it a go, especially since Stiles seems to believe it.

Stiles just rubs his thumb across Derek's palm and stares intensely at it for a while. A couple of seconds before Derek is about to ask what Stiles is seeing, Stiles lets out a loud, exaggerated gasp, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He looks up at Derek and exclaims, "It says that you're a huge nerd!"

Derek huffs as he gently shoves at Stiles. Rolling his eyes, like he predicted he would do at some point, he tells his dork of a boyfriend, “That’s not even funny, you loser.”

Stiles is too busy laughing his ass off to listen to Derek criticizing his self-proclaimed genius comedic abilities. Stiles is still shaking with laughter, when he buries his face into Derek’s chest. “Babe, you should have seen your face. You were so into it.”

“Because I thought it was something you liked!” defends Derek.

“Aww, Sourwolf, that’s so cute.” Stiles says and then he motions his hand between them before adding, “We’re, like, totally relationship goals right now.”

“Me pretending to like something for you is _goals?_ Your standards are so low.”

“Shut up, nerd.”

And because Derek is the biggest cliché to ever grace Stiles’ life, he responds with a smug, “Make me.”


End file.
